Onda de Amores
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi Seto x Joey. Uma onda de amores parece estar a invadir a cidade, mas Joey está aborrecido por ainda continuar sozinho. Entretanto, Seto Kaiba tenta chamar a atenção de Joey, mas as coisas não correm muito bem. Oneshot.


**Título: **Onda de Amores

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi Seto x Joey. Uma onda de amores parece estar a invadir a cidade, mas Joey está aborrecido por ainda continuar sozinho. Entretanto, Seto Kaiba tenta chamar a atenção de Joey, mas as coisas não correm muito bem. Oneshot.

**Onda de Amores**

Joey Wheeler estava aborrecido com a onda de amores que parecia estar a envolver a cidade. Yugi e Téa tinham começado a namorar, Serenity tinha sido pedida em namoro por Tristan, Duke tinha arranjado uma nova namorada e até Mokuba andava atrás de uma das suas colegas de turma. E ele, Joey, estava sozinho.

A única coisa que fazia Joey sentir-se um pouco melhor era o facto de Seto Kaiba também estar sozinho e não ter sido afectado pelo romance que estava a afectar a maioria das pessoas.

Enquanto Joey estava numa das aulas, ia pensando em como seria bom também namorar. Afinal, as outras pessoas pareciam bastante felizes. Olhou para as mesas da frente e viu que Yugi e Téa andavam a trocar bilhetinhos sem que o professor visse. Joey sorriu.

Por essa altura, Joey sentiu algo bater-lhe na cabeça e virou-se. Um pedaço de papel amarrotado tinha vindo contra a cabeça dele. Olhando para a mesa atrás dele, encontrou Seto a lançar-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

"Kaiba, seu estúpido, pára com isso." disse Joey, irritado.

"Uh, porquê? Vais fazer alguma coisa se eu não parar?" perguntou Seto, de modo desafiador.

Joey virou-se para a frente, zangado. Não ia cair na armadilha de Seto Kaiba. Seto só o queria irritar e fazer com que Joey se exaltasse e acabasse por ser castigado pelo professor. Mas Joey não se ia exaltar. Joey respirou fundo. Ia acalmar-se e ignorar Seto.

Mas pouco depois, Seto lançou outro papel à cabeça de Joey. Joey ignorou-o. Mas Seto lançou ainda um terceiro papel à cabeça de Joey. Enervado, Joey virou-se para trás e encarou Seto mais uma vez.

"Pára com isso! Eu quero estar com atenção à aula." disse Joey, irritado.

"Tu? Tu não prestas atenção a nada. Tens umas notas péssimas."

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." disse Joey. "Deixa-me em paz."

Seto enrolou outra folha de papel e lançou-a à cara de Joey. Joey ficou vermelho de fúria, levantou-se da sua mesa e saltou para cima de Seto. Os dois começaram a brigar e os colegas tiveram de os separar. O professor pareceu bastante irritado com a situação.

"Vocês estão de castigo!" anunciou ele no fim da aula. "Hoje ficam cá depois das aulas a limpar a escola."

"Mas eu tenho mais que fazer." protestou Seto.

"Quem manda aqui sou eu." disse o professor, asperamente. "Depois das aulas terminarem, venham ter comigo à sala de professores."

Quando Joey e Seto saíram da sala de aulas, iam os dois bastante aborrecidos.

"É tudo culpa tua!" gritou Joey.

"Tu é que vieste contra mim."

"Porque tu me andavas a mandar papéis." defendeu-se Joey." Odeio-te Kaiba!"

"E eu adoro ver-te zangado, Wheeler." disse Seto, sorrindo.

Joey afastou-se, furioso. Mais tarde, depois das aulas deles terem terminado, os dois rapazes foram até à sala de professores, onde o professor deles os recebeu. Levou-os até uma das arrecadações e deu-lhes vassouras e pás. Depois levou-os até um dos pavilhões da escola. O pavilhão estava deserto.

"Podem começar a limpar a escola." disse ele. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer, mas depois venho ver como se estão a sair. E vejam se trabalham. Eu vou saber se estiverem parados em vez de estarem a limpar."

O professor afastou-se. De vassouras na mão, Seto e Joey entreolharam-se.

"Vês, por causa de ti agora vamos ter de andar a limpar a escola." disse Joey, aborrecido. "Eu vou começar a limpar aqui."

"Eu também."

"Olha lá, tu podes ir varrer para outro lado. Há mais espaços na escola que precisam de ser limpos."

"Pois, mas eu quero ficar aqui." respondeu Seto, inflexível. "Se quiseres, vai tu limpar para outro lado."

Joey lançou-lhe um olhar frio e começou a varrer. Não iria varrer para outro lado. Se Kaiba quisesse, ele que se mudasse. Joey iria ficar ali e mais nada.

Os dois começaram a varrer o pavilhão. A determinada altura, Joey reparou que Seto estava a varrer bastante devagar e estava a olhar para ele.

"O que foi?" perguntou Joey. "Porque é que estás a olhar para mim?"

"Eu não estava a olhar para ti." disse Seto.

"Mentiroso. Eu bem vi que estavas a olhar para mim."

"Eu não estava a olhar para ti. Se calhar tu é que estavas a olhar para mim." disse Seto. "Tenho reparado que tens andado sempre de olho em mim. Estás atraído por mim ou algo assim?"

Joey corou violentamente.

"Mas que ideia!" gritou Joey. "Eu não tenho andado a olhar para ti. E muito menos me sinto atraído por ti. Tu és a pior pessoa que eu conheço. Estás sempre a implicar comigo e a causar-me problemas."

"E porque é que eu faço isso?"

"Como é que eu hei-de saber? Porque és malvado e só estás bem a ver os outros a sofrer." disse Joey. "Tu odeias-me, não é?"

"Não. De maneira nenhuma." respondeu Seto. "Podia até desprezar-te, ignorar-te ou não gostar de ti e difamar-te, mas não faço nada disso."

"Mas implicas comigo na mesma."

Seto aproximou-se.

"Já notaste que parece que toda a gente começou a namorar nesta altura do ano?" perguntou Seto.

Joey pareceu surpreendido pela mudança de assunto repentina.

"O que é que isso tem a ver com o que estávamos a falar ou melhor, a discutir?" perguntou Joey.

"Wheeler, tu às vezes és tão cego." disse Seto, aproximando-se mais. "Eu só te chateio, porque é a única maneira de tu focares a tua atenção em mim. É a única maneira que tenho para chamar a tua atenção."

"E porque é que tu queres chamar a minha atenção?" perguntou Joey. "Além de que há muitas maneiras, boas e simpáticas, de chamar a atenção das pessoas."

"Eu não sou muito bom a ser simpático com ninguém. É mais fácil chamar a tua atenção de maneiras menos... agradáveis." disse Seto. "E vá lá, ainda não percebeste porque é que eu queria chamar a tua atenção?"

Seto ficou apenas a centímetros de Joey.

"Não faço ideia." respondeu Joey.

Seto abanou a cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

"Realmente, és muito tapadinho. Não percebes as coisas, mesmo que elas se passem à frente do teu nariz." disse Seto. "Eu queria chamar a tua atenção porque queria que tivéssemos o mesmo que têm agora o Yugi e a Téa, a tua irmã e o Tristan, o Duke Devlin e a sua nova namorada. Já percebeste?"

Joey deu um passo atrás.

"Tu queres dizer... namorar?" perguntou Joey. Seto abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Kaiba, tu deves ter batido com a cabeça nalgum lado."

"Não, não bati. Estou no meu perfeito juízo." disse Seto.

"Mas como é que tu, que te achas tão bom, tão inteligente, tão superior, queres alguma coisa comigo?"

"Sabes, já me perguntei isso muitas vezes. Mas segundo o Mokuba, há sentimentos que não podemos controlar. O amor é uma doença incontrolável. Acredita, eu preferia estar interessado nalguém que fosse muito melhor do que tu."

"Ok, tu não deves mesmo saber como ser agradável. E digo-te, se queres conquistar alguém, não é com essa atitude, com toda a certeza." disse Joey. "Deves elogiar em vez de criticares."

Seto ficou pensativo.

"É complicado elogiar uma pessoa quando não se vê grandes qualidades nela." disse ele.

Joey ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Eu vou varrer para outro lado. Não tenho de estar aqui a ouvir os teus insultos."

Joey afastou-se, mas Seto largou a vassoura e foi atrás dele.

"Espera." pediu Seto. "Ok, desculpa. Fui bruto. Mas eu sou assim."

"Pois eu não gosto que sejas assim. Por isso é que prefiro estar afastado de ti. Se me tratasses bem, não precisavas de esquemas para me chamar a atenção."

"Tens razão." disse Seto. "Olha, eu não sou bom em termos de afectos e coisas desse género... só mesmo com o Mokuba. Desculpa se feri os teus sentimentos."

Joey parou e encarou Seto.

"Ok, estou a ouvir. Continua." disse Joey.

"Eu reconheço que tens qualidades... hum, és persistente, corajoso, generoso... enfim, tens muitas, mas eu não tenho assim tanto contacto contigo para as apreciar todas."

Joey sorriu.

"Kaiba, estás a melhorar. Assim gosto mais."

"Então e... o que é que tu achas de mim?"

"Oh, essa é uma pergunta com resposta difícil. Até há pouco diria que eras uma péssima pessoa, que só pensavas em ti e que estavas sempre a querer irritar-me." respondeu Joey. "Agora não sei."

Seto aproximou-se mais.

"Wheeler, preciso de ti perto de mim." murmurou ele.

Joey corou. De repente, achou que o pavilhão tinha ficado bastante quente.

"Kaiba, isto é tudo muito repentino." disse Joey.

"Eu sei, mas não tive coragem para falar contigo antes." disse Seto.

Seto aproximou-se mais e pôs as duas mãos na cara de Joey.

"Posso beijar-te?"

"Eu... não sei se é muito boa ideia." respondeu Joey.

Mas no momento seguinte, Seto aproximou-se mais e capturou os lábios de Joey. Ficaram ali, no meio do pavilhão, a beijar-se. Separaram-se pouco depois, para respirarem. Joey estava bastante corado e ofegante.

"Kaiba..."

"Beijas bem." disse Seto.

Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Vá lá, menos mal, um elogio."

"Se aceitares namorar comigo, vais ouvir muitos mais." murmurou Seto.

"Isso é uma promessa?"

"É."

"Kaiba." começou Joey. "Eu estou disposto a tentar namorar contigo, mas, e tem de haver aqui um mas, tu tens de fazer um esforço por me tratar melhor, caso contrário, isto não vai resultar."

"Prometo que vou tentar tratar-te o melhor que puder." disse Seto. "Não te vais arrepender, Wheeler."

"Já que vamos namorar, podes chamar-me Joey."

"Certo, Joey."

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Só naquela altura é que Joey se lembrou do que era suposto estarem ali a fazer.

"Temos de continuar a varrer." disse ele. "Por tua culpa, agora temos mesmo de fazer isto."

"Ora, também foi culpa tua."

"Da próxima vez, porque é que não fazes como uma pessoa normal e em vez de mandares papéis contra a cabeça das pessoas, porque é que não envias bilhetes escritos a dizer o que queres? É mais fácil e não tem consequências tão graves."

"Vou lembrar-me disso." disse Seto, aproximando-se de Joey novamente e beijando-o.

"Kaiba... quer dizer, Seto. Nós temos mesmo de limpar isso."

"Deixa estar. Temos tempo para tudo." disse Seto, sorrindo.

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Vamos meter-nos em sarilhos outra vez."

"Não me importo." disse Seto. "Agora estou contigo."

Joey sorriu e ele e Seto beijaram-se novamente. Realmente, pensou Joey, a onda de amores tinha invadido a cidade. E agora, Joey já não estava aborrecido. Agora já não estava sozinho.


End file.
